


The Children's Day Gala

by QueenOfHeroes



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alfred is like a second father figure to reader, BTW their like brothers to you, Barbara and Leslie adore her, F/M, Harvey Cares, Oswald and Edward put a truce so they don't hurt your feelings, Reader hugs a lot in this fic, Reader is Jim Gordon's daughter, Reader is best friends with Bruce, and Ivy - Freeform, and Selina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 04:44:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14825475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfHeroes/pseuds/QueenOfHeroes
Summary: Basically, it's just you performing a song for the Gotham children's day gala and everybody stops their "business" to see you.I chose "The Greatest Showman" "This Is Me" cause I thought it was a good song for this fic





	The Children's Day Gala

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everybody, this is my first fanfic for ao3 and Gotham so please be kind.  
> Have a great day everybody!!!!

You were backstage trying to push the venomous feeling of stage fright down but to no avail. Peeling the curtain back a bit, you could see that everyone in Gotham city was here but not the people you were hoping to see which only succeeded in increasing your stage fright.

(Y/N)!!! You jumped at the shout behind you.  
Yes?  
Stop staring at the audience and take your place! Your on in fifteen minutes!  
Yes miss. You replied sullenly.  
Whats wrong?  
Nothing. Its just I thought my family would be here. Their not.  
Oh, I'm sorry. But look on the bright side, there's still a few more minutes.  
Alright miss, thank you.  
No problem. Call me Anthea. (anybody knows the tv show which this character is from ? list in the comments)

And with that, she walked away. You took your place on stage and waited for the lights to dim and the curtains to draw. A makeup artist then came to touch up your makeup and dress and before you knew it, your name was announced. She then scurried away and you took the microphone. As the curtains were drawn, your eyes travelled to find at least your father but no one you knew was there.  
Your heart sank at the revelation but Anthea gave you a thumbs up from the side of the stage which gave you a bit of hope.

Then, the music started.

"I'm not a stranger to the dark,  
Hide away they say, cause we don't want your broken parts.  
I've learned to be ashamed of all my scars,  
Run away they say, no one will love you as you are."

Then slowly, your father, Jim Gordon came in with his girlfriend Leslie and partner Harvey. Along with your adopted mother Barbara and your best friends, Bruce and Selina, who were holding each others hands, and Ivy. All three accompanied by Alfred. And lastly, the two people who you considered brothers, Edward Nygma and Oswald Cobblepot. The audience turned their heads at the latecomers only to gasp when they saw your mother, Edward and Oswald.(Ya'll know why. Don't act like you don't) 

Then, Anthea's hand came out to call security but you stopped by shaking your head. She mouthed "your family ?" obviously in disbelief. You nodded. You then pointed your finger towards the orchestra to signal Anthea for them to start playing again. By the time they all sat down in their seats, you began singing again.

"But i won't let them break me down to dust,  
I know that there's a place for us.  
For we are glorious."

Then the children from the orphanage walked out from the side of the stage and began singing with you, forming into two groups beside you.

"When the sharpest words wanna cut me down,  
I'm gonna send a flood, gonna drown them out.  
I am brave, i am bruised,  
I am who i'm meant to be, this is me.  
Look out cause here I come,  
and i'm marching on to the beat I drum.  
I'm not scared to be seen,  
I make no apologies, this is me."

"Oh-oh-oh-oh.  
Oh-oh-oh-oh.  
Oh-oh-oh-oh.  
Oh-oh-oh-oh.  
Oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, oh  
This is me"

"And I know that I deserve your love,  
(Oh-oh-oh-oh) cause there's nothing I'm not worthy of.  
(Oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, oh, oh)  
When the sharpest words wanna cut me down,  
I'm gonna send a flood, gonna drown them out.  
This is brave, this is proof,  
This is who i'm meant to be, this is me."

"Look out cause here i come (look out cause here I come)  
And I'm marching on the beat I drum  
(marching on, marching on, marching on)  
I'm not scared to be seen,  
I make no apologies, this is me."

"When the sharpest words wanna cut me down,  
I'm gonna send a flood, gonna drown them out.  
I'm gonna send a flood,  
Gonna drown them out.  
Oh,  
This is me."

As the music ended and you and the children bowed, the audience started clapping but your family's clap was the loudest. Drowning out the others. As you made your way backstage, people began congratulating you and children also began hugging you and only dispersed when your mother was in front you tapping her foot impatiently.

Mom! you yelled as you jumped into her arms.  
Hey sweetcheeks, you were amazing up there.  
Thanks mom.

What ? She gets a hug and leaves us in the dust ?  
You turned around to see your father along with Leslie on his arm along with the others.  
Hey dad, don't worry I didn't forget you. you said as you began to hug him and Lee.  
Great performance honey. Leslie said.  
Thanks Lee.

Nice job kid, Harvey said.  
Thanks Harvey.

(Y/N)!! you had barely time to register the oncoming hug assault from Selina before she pushed you down onto the floor followed by Bruce and Ivy pulling her up.  
Selina! you said. You gave me a heart attack!  
Yeah, I know.  
Ha-ha-ha. you replied sarcastically.

Hey (y/n), great job. you heard Bruce say.  
Aw, thanks Bruce. Now, c'mere. you said before engulfing him in a hug.

Ivy then took out a yellow and orange rose before putting it in your hand.  
Ivy, you breathed out. It's beautiful.  
The yellow means joy and friendship while the orange means enthusiasm.  
Thanks Ivy, you said. Engulfing her in a hug.  
Your welcome.

Superb performance, Miss (y/n). you heard Alfred say.  
Thanks Alfred.

You then heard a voice behind you.

What costs nothing but is worth everything, weighs nothing, but can last a lifetime, that one person can't own, but two or more can share ?  
Friends, you replied. Turning to Edward and Oswald hugging both of them.  
Oh, before I forget, here's a little present. Oswald said before putting the red box in your hand.

You opened it, and gasped. Inside was a gold necklace and in the middle was a beautiful heart-shaped pink jewel with flecks of purple and blue.  
Oswald, you breathed. I can't take this, it looks expensive and I don't wanna break it.  
It's yours, Oswald confirmed.  
Oh all right. you said.

Oswald must have sensed that your dad was glaring at him before he said,  
Don't worry Jim, it's just a harmless necklace. One I can assure you of.

Alright Oswald. your dad said a bit gruffly. 

Now, you began. Let's get out of here and maybe grab a bite ? You asked hopefully.  
Your suggestion was answered with a chorus of "sure", "okay", and "I'm starving".  
Great, you said. Let's go.

**Author's Note:**

> Now, I know that the song I chose was after the timeline of Gotham but I'm gonna pretend it wasn't. Just for the sake of this fic.The information about the flowers, I got from goggle and the necklace was made up by me.
> 
>  
> 
> I would really appreciate your kudos, comments, and subcriptions.


End file.
